fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Gift
Birthday Gift is the first main quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Walkthrough The Birthday Gift After a somewhat thrilling daydream of becoming a gallant knight, a powerful wizard, or an evil warrior - you're woken by your father, Brom. He reminds you that it's your sister's birthday, and you haven't bought her a gift yet! You're in luck; Brom will give you a piece of gold for every good deed that reaches his ears, and rumours travel like wildfire in Oakvale. However, the gold can also be earned through more illicit methods... The Teddy Bear Down the path to Oakvale's center is a small girl, Emily, who has lost her stuffed bear Rosie. The bear itself can be earned by completing The Bully. Once you have found Rosie, you can either return her to Emily, or give her to the bully. The Cheating Husband In the small collection of houses on the left side of town, a large two-story house has a man, Orwin Gown, cheating on his wife behind it. If you talk to the man, he offers a reward if you keep quiet about the affair. However standing in front of the Blacksmith's shop is his wife who is searching for him. If you tell her what her husband is up to she will thank you and tell you she will send a good word to Brom before storming towards Orwin's location. *±0 for accepting the bribe, but then informing the man's wife If you take the neutral option, you can earn 2 gold, and may not need to do all of the remaining deeds. The Bully On the hill to the right side of town are two children - the bully, and a small child resisting the bully's attempts to grab Rosie. Talk to each of them. The Tempting Barrels Approaching the cul-de-sac area next to the tavern will cause a man to spot you and ask to watch his stock while he answers the "call of nature". The child standing near the barns will ask you to smash the stock up to investigate the barrels' items. If you smash the barrels, the last one contains the gold coin for the deed. You may be able to remain neutral if you smash the barrels and get the coin, and then go back in between the boxes. The farmer won't notice and you get a good deed. Some barrels will have a beetle inside; however, they deal no damage and are easily dispatched with a few punches. The beetles and gold piece remain in the barrels even after the good deed, if you choose to break them. Finishing Up Collect your gold from your father and talk to the trader standing to the left of the tavern's entrance. Buy the sweets from him for three gold pieces, then walk under Oakvale's bridge to the field where your sister Theresa is playing. Talk to her and give her your gift and walk out of the field. Suddenly Theresa stops you explaining that something is wrong. A man runs through the village gates shouting there are bandits before he is shot in the back with an arrow. Theresa orders you to quickly hide to avoid being caught. You crouch in the field and silently watch from afar as the bandits raze your village to the ground and slaughter its inhabitants. The bandits reach your home and the location of their target: you. Brom attempts to defend his home and family but he was not a warrior and was mortally wounded by Jack of Blades. The bandits tore your home apart in search for you and tortured your mother and sister for information of your whereabouts. They did not yield and so were taken away. Bandits! Oakvale is now crumbling. Buildings groan under the strain of burning wood and straw roofs. Screams and shattering glass echo through the night, and the path to the fields outside the town is blocked with destroyed fencing and bodies. The path under the bridge is in the same condition, but the bridge itself is miraculously intact, if burning slowly down. Run across it to the burning carnage of your former home. Afterwards Coming across the bloodied corpse of your father, you are overcome with tears. Crying briefly into his red shirt, you look up as a stray bandit, screaming a battlecry and holding a fearsome sword in his hand, makes a beeline for you. Suddenly, blue lightning arcs across the bandit's chest, and he drops with a sigh. A mysterious man in blue robes and with blue lines and markings on his face approaches, and after a few quick words, extends his hand. You take it, and a blue ring of light surrounds you and the man. You vanish, leaving the corpse of the bandit, the corpse of your father, and your now dilapidated hometown behind. Summary Get your sister a birthday present. Objectives #''By doing good or bad deeds, earn enough gold to buy your sister a birthday present.'' #''Find your father to get gold for your good deeds.'' #''Find the Trader to buy your sister a present.'' #''Give the sweets to your sister. She's waiting in the North field.'' #''You should head home now.'' #''Get back to your house to find your family.'' Notes *In this mission, you can get up to 6 coins, if you accept the bribe, but then inform the man's wife; guard the barrels, but smash them later and if you give the Teddy Bear to the bully and hit him afterwards. *Instead of a fine, the Guards will sternly lecture you for evil deeds. *The characters in the deed concerning the cheating husband probably die sometime between Oakvale's destruction and when the Hero returns to Oakvale. There are two graves in the Memorial Garden; one states that she died before the divorce was finalized. *The women with the cheating husband runs to where the husband is having the affair and yells at him, calling him a "Filthy Swine." The husband tries to defend himself saying the woman is "A part of a play they were planning." *The bully trying to take Rosie vanishes if the good path is chosen. *You can hit your own father, resulting in a large evil point increase for such an early point in the game. He will give you a lecture that makes the guards' lectures pale by comparison. *All of the houses and buildings are closed except the Hero's house. *While the windows remain breakable, all the doors are unbreakable. *Oakvale expands substantially the next time you visit. The right side of the town where the bully and child are expands and adds several new houses and a well, while the shoreline recedes to allow space for the dock and ships. *There is nothing that can be taken from your house, not that there is anything of value. *Inside your home, you can read your sister's diary, hidden in one of the bookshelves. It reveals that she has been having prophetic dreams foretelling the bandit attack and later events in the game. *The man that is killed during the middle cutscene has no corpse; it vanishes during gameplay. *The gate to the fields outside the town is closed once you visit Oakvale again. You can no longer access the scarecrow in the field. Anniversary Video Walkthrough de:Geburtstagsgeschenk ru:Подарок_на_День_Рождения pl:Prezent Urodzinowy Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests